


when we burst

by overlordy



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Robot/Human Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:05:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9653273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overlordy/pseuds/overlordy
Summary: O captain, my captain.





	

**Author's Note:**

> my accomplices forced me into that summary and i'd like to formally apologize.
> 
> anyway. take this. i guess.

The change slips by unnoticed, takes root in the back of his head and digs itself in, firmly, growing and twisting through his programming like reaching fingers. K-2SO ignores it, brushes it off as nothing, a niggling yet inconsequential idea that sprung to life from recent developments. In the end, the probability of it _mattering_ was disappointingly low.

He bears it for a few weeks, despite his better judgement. The strength of it takes him by surprise and he slips. Cassian touches him; once, on the arm, something small and meaningless, a slight ghosting of fingers across his chassis that feels like a jump-start. K2 loses his composure and flinches away, shocked at the intensity of it. Cassian stares back at him.

“Er-” he tries, racing for an excuse to explain his behavior; but it’s too late, he’s _never_ been good at hiding how he feels, and Cassian is far too adept at reading him.

“What’s wrong?” Cassian asks, a perfect picture of concern. He reaches out to touch and K2 steels himself for the spark, the heat. Cassian thinks better of the action and lowers his hand. “Did I-”

“No,” K2 answers, shifting in his copilot’s seat. He pretends to fixate on their ship’s trajectory, but everything is in working order. Cassian leans against the arm of his chair, too knowing. “Nothing is wrong,” K2 persists, drumming his fingers against the controls. “It’s absolutely not something horribly embarrassing- stop looking at me like that.”

Cassian smothers his smirk behind one hand. “Sorry,” he says, his voice lacking conviction. He looks away, but K2 knows he’s still waiting. Content to leave him sitting in anticipation, K2 turns his attention back to the stars around them. He reaches for the controls and grips them, ready to resume their journey, but a hand wraps around his wrist and keeps him still.

“ _Kay,_ ” Cassian says- a low blow, frankly, he _knows_ K2 can’t resist that nickname- in dark, rich voice. “What is it?”

K2 flounders, his programming struggling to adapt to racing emotion. There’s a surge, blossoming from the point of contact between them. “ _Cass_ ,” he snaps back, without thinking, the filter over his dialogue washed away in the wake of his embarrassment. Cassian smiles, too knowing. “I do not understand why I have to make all of the awkward confessions.”

“Would you rather I do it then?”

That trips him up. K2 hunches his shoulders- a subconscious, human act, picked up from lax discipline programming and too much time around Cassian- and abruptly releases the controls, sinking back into his seat. Cassian follows him, crawls easily into his seat and deposits himself into K2’s lap. His grip on K2’s wrist softens and his hand slides along a thin, metallic wrist, static trailing after his touch. Wordlessly, he twines their fingers together. K2 stares at their locked hands. It’s not the first time anymore, but it never ceases to surprise him. K2’s other hand hovers in the air, uncertain, but Cassian grips that one too. He guides K2 to the small of his back. K2 can feel muscle shift beneath his fingertips as Cassian leans in and presses his lips to K2’s face, where a mouth would be on anyone else.

“Is this what you had in mind?” he asks, teasing, and K2 shifts his optics aside, suddenly entranced by the twinkling starscape over Cassian’s shoulder.

“Perhaps,” he answers. “I did not- statistically less than 40% of people engage in sexual activity with droids, and I never assumed that you-”

“Kay,” Cassian says, more scolding this time. He kisses K2 again, soft and reassuring. “I want to.”

All K2 can manage is a soft _oh_ , suddenly unable to process anything beyond Cassian, in his lap, smiling- _genuine,_ not the placating facsimile he gives to others- and patient. Experimentally, K2 shifts his hand up, smoothing his palm over the broad plane of Cassian’s back. His jacket is off, revealing each individual bump of his spine through his thin shirt. Cassian makes a soft noise in response, a guttural sigh, and his free hand wanders over K2’s chest, exploring in return.

“How… will this work?” K2 asks. He has a basic grasp of the concept, from overhearing conversations to his own personal research; purely out of curiosity, of course.

“What do you mean?” Cassian asks, and his voice is so _low_. The timbre almost sends vibrations through K2. Cassian tucks his head into the crook of K2’s neck and traces down with his lips. K2 sputters and shorts out, struggles moments later to recollect himself.

“I’m not exactly outfitted with the right equipment,” he explains. “Unless you want to stop and pick up the necessary attachments- which I highly doubt, judging by your- er- present behavior.”

Cassian grunts and removes his head from K2’s neck, lips pursed in thought. Wordlessly, he takes their twined hands and guides K2’s hand down, skimming over his waist. He presses K2’s palm down over an unmistakable hardness. K2 feels a stray spark travel through his circuits, jolting him into a near trance.

“Not too rough,” Cassian instructs, breath short and face oddly flushed. K2 moves his hand once in a small circle and Cassian sighs, his eyes closing as he rocks his hips into K2’s palm.

“Does that feel… pleasurable?”

Cassian chuckles and leans back. K2’s hand at the base of his spine keeps him from falling. “It does,” he affirms. “Here.”

Impatient, he shoves down the waistband of his pants. With abrupt motions he guides K2’s hand to his cock. Gently, K2 takes him in hand, and the noise that falls from Cassian’s mouth is addicting.

“Stroke,” Cassian grunts, voice tight and clipped. His eyebrows knit together and he bites down on his lower lip, an expression so tantalizing K2 decides not to comment on his rude tone. K2 listens, slowly stroking along his length. “That’s it,” Cassian moans and he jerks into K2’s hand, his breath quickening. K2 watches him, entranced, as his skin flushes red down his neck. His accent thickens as he mutters encouragement, his expression slack in pleasure. K2 hears himself whir in response and Cassian laughs, breathless. He tips forward and wraps his arms around K2’s shoulders, grip tight as he buries his noises into K2’s neck.

“ _Kay_ ,” he whispers, remarkably enamored with K2’s nickname. K2 can’t bring himself to mind when Cassian scratches at his shoulders, not when he says his name like _that_ . “Kay- _mm_ -”

“Are you going to orga-”

“ _Come_ ,” Cassian interrupts, gasping, “yes, I’m gonna come. Faster, Kay, please-”

 _Oh_ . Alright. He supposes he can, since Cassian asked so nicely. He quickens the pace of his strokes and Cassian groans and arches his back, purses his lips around something suspiciously like a whimper when K2 brushes his thumb against the head. He lets out short, labored breaths, sweat slicking his shaking hands as he clutches at K2’s back. “Kay, _ah-_ almost-”

Driven by impulse, K2 slides his unoccupied hand up Cassian’s back and through his hair, guiding him into a kiss. He doesn’t know why, only that it _feels_ right. Cassian’s eyes go wide for a moment, then squeeze shut as he shudders still, his whimpers muffled by the kiss. Wetness paints K2’s hand as he guides Cassian through, until he shivers and pushes K2’s hand away.

K2 sits silent back against his chair, giving Cassian a moment to catch his breath. When the trembles subside Cassian tugs his pants back up and slumps forward against K2’s chest. K2 glances down at the deadweight and tentatively pets through his hair.

“Well,” K2 says, filling the silence between them. “That was certainly something.”

Cassian chuckles and looks up, a barely there smile on his lips. “It was,” he agrees, something deep and sated in his voice. He kisses K2’s cheek and pats his head. “Let’s get you cleaned up.”

“Please. You excreted an obscene amount of fluids.”

“ _Kay._ ”

“What? You _did_.”


End file.
